


Sharing is Caring

by galaxystiel



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean says it, they’re in elementary school and it’s snack time. The second time Dean says it is much later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> **#73** "Take mine" of [100 Ways To Say 'I Love You'](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu/100ways)

 

**Art by the amazing and talented[sketchydean](http://sketchydean.tumblr.com)**

The first time Dean says it, they’re in elementary school and it’s snack time. They’re not exactly friends; in fact, Dean has never really spoken to Cas before. Mostly because Cas doesn’t speak to anyone, just keeps to himself in the corner.

Dean sits down with his friend Benny, opening his juice pouch, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. He doesn’t pay Cas any mind because the boy is sitting in his corner as usual, enjoying his own crackers and juice.

“Hey, _Casteel,_ ” Crowley sneers, walking up to Cas. The shout draws Dean’s attention because nobody ever bothers with Cas. “Those crackers look good.”

Cas looks up, confused. “That’s not my name,” he replies simply. “And they are good. My mommy packed them for me.”

“Mommy’s boy,” Crowley laughs, and then he’s plucking the crackers from Castiel’s hand, inspecting them. “These are mine now. Enjoy your juice, Mommy’s boy.”

Dean doesn’t even think about it as he stands and strides across the room towards Crowley. He’s heard many times from his parents that bullying is not okay, and from the way Castiel’s lip is wobbling, he’s seconds away from tears. It’s not a purely selfless act; Dean knows snack time will be over if Cas starts crying.

“Give those back, Crowley, they’re not yours.” Dean demands, standing directly in front of the bully and folding his arms. Past Crowley, he can see Cas staring, his almost-tears forgotten for the moment. His mouth has fallen open, staring between Dean and Crowley with a frown, not understanding what is going on.

There’s a flicker of doubt on Crowley’s face before he shoves the crackers into his mouth abruptly and chomps down.

“Mmm,” he smirks, spraying crumbs everywhere.

Dean grits his teeth and barges past him to kneel in front of Castiel, who looks very much like tears are on the horizon again.

“Here, Cas.” Dean holds out his bag of Fruit Gushers, offering a small smile. When Cas just looks at the bag in confusion, Dean presses it into his hand. “Take mine.”

Castiel’s jaw drops when he realises that Dean is trying to give him his snack, and he shakes his head, trying to give it back. “I’m not allowed candy. Mommy says the sugar is bad for me. You keep them, Dean.”

Dean presses his lips together in determination. “No, I gave them to you. It’s not fair that stupid Crowley ate your crackers.”

“He’s mean,” Castiel whispers, looking around afterwards to make sure nobody heard him. “You’re nice, Dean. If you want, we can share the candy.”

Dean smiles and it’s wide and brilliant; he settles down next to Cas. “The blue ones are the best – here, try one.” He tells Castiel enthusiastically.

Castiel’s tongue is bright blue when his mom turns up to get him, but he’s grinning widely and he doesn’t really mind the lecture that follows.

 

* * *

The second time Dean says it is much later. His eighteenth birthday was only a few days before, and he was given the Impala as a gift. Since then he’s driven her everywhere, and tonight he’s taking Cas to the movies.

It isn’t the first time he and Cas have gone to the movies over the years, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. But this time it’s special and Dean knows it. It’s been heading this way for a long time, and even his parents had taken bets on when he and Cas would get together. Dean’s still not sure how everyone knew before he did, but he’s grateful to all of them for helping him work out what was under his nose the whole time.

He takes his time with his hair, but doesn’t shave because Cas mentioned on more than one occasion that he likes Dean’s stubble. Sliding into a decent pair of jeans, he dons a red button down he knows is Cas’ favourite. Somehow, Cas actually _likes_ him. Wants to be with him, go on dates with him, hold his hand. Dean doesn’t take that lightly, and he intends to give him the best date he can tonight.

He’s right on time to pick him up, but it’s not nerves that cause him to be wary as he knocks on the Novak’s front door. He doesn’t need to be nervous around Cas; his brothers, however, are a different story.

It’s Gabriel that opens the door. As far as Castiel’s brothers go, Gabe’s the least terrifying of the three, but he has a malicious streak in him and a wicked sense of humour.

Dean takes half a step back, squinting at Gabe’s hands suspiciously. If he can avoid being caught out by one of his pranks, he will. He can’t see anything, but that only makes him more suspicious.

“Have my brother back by eight o’clock, Winchester, or I’m sending Lucifer after you.” Gabriel smirks, pulling a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapping it.

Dean’s about to give a sarcastic reply when Cas shoulders past his brother, rolling his eyes. “It’s already seven thirty. The movie doesn’t start until a quarter after eight, Gabriel, so that would be quite a feat.”

Gabriel shrugs, eyes glinting with amusement. “Looks like you’re having a short date then. I’m not having Dean Winchester keep you out all hours of the night, trying to get into your pants like some cheap floozy…”

Dean, who has been staring at Cas since he appeared, admiring his charcoal grey button down and jeans, shakes himself out of it. “Bite me, Gabriel,” he snaps, sliding his arm around Castiel and guiding him down the steps.

“Maybe later, big boy,” Gabriel hollers after them, but the sound of the door closing follows quickly and they both breathe a sigh of relief.

“Hey,” Cas greets eventually, letting out a soft laugh and stopping as they reach the Impala.

Dean opens the door for him and smiles. “Hey yourself. You look great, by the way,” he adds, sliding in too. Before he starts the car, he leans over and presses a brief kiss to the corner of Castiel’s mouth. It’s not a liberty he usually takes so early on the first date, but this is _Cas_ and Dean’s pretty sure he already loves him a little bit. First rule dates be damned.

Castiel’s face now matches Dean’s shirt, but he looks incredibly pleased with the kiss and that makes Dean’s heart flutter in his chest. He forces his attention to the road and drives them to the movies.

The movie is awful. Cheesy and bloody and Dean is about ready to string himself up with his bootlaces when Cas asks if they can go and get ice cream instead. He agrees instantly, fingers threading with Castiel’s as he drags them out of the theater.  There’s a little ice cream parlour on the corner they visit often, Cas favouring a pistachio flavour while Dean goes for the more indulgent chocolate and cherry. It doesn’t matter what they get, though, they always seem to end up eating more of the other’s than their own.

Despite the fact that it’s January and therefore pretty damn cold, they take the ice cream out onto the street, walking and talking, their fingers interlocked. Dean’s pretty sure that some sort of spell has been cast; he can’t focus on anything outside of Castiel and the little bubble they’ve created.

The bubble bursts a few seconds later, when Cas trips on a crack in the sidewalk. Dean’s grasp on him stops him from falling flat on his face, but Castiel’s ice cream drops in the process.

“I was enjoying that,” Cas pouts, face flushed from embarrassment.

Dean takes a second to admire him, a memory tugging in the back of his mind at Castiel’s expression and he smiles widely, proffering his own ice cream.

“Here, Cas,” he says, softly. “Take mine.”

The words strike a chord with Castiel, who looks up instantly, his eyes shining. “You remember that?”

Dean laughs, pressing the ice cream into Castiel’s hand and nodding widely. “Of course I do. The day we met… how could I ever forget that?”

Castiel smiles widely, recalling that day in first grade fondly. “You tried to give me your candy. And I insisted we share.” Glancing down at the ice cream, he takes a small bite and returns his gaze to Dean’s.

And hell if Dean isn’t going to take that hint.

He closes the gap between them, the remaining ice cream falling to the floor as their hands separate, only to wind around each other’s bodies, clutching and bringing them together. There’s chocolate and cherries and pistachio and _Cas_ , and Dean can’t breathe because he’s so in love his chest hurts. He’s pretty sure his heart is physically trying to escape his chest, ready to give it to Cas completely, no questions asked. Dean chuckles to himself.

“What’s wrong?”

Cas is looking up at him with love and concern, equal amounts of both etched onto his face. Dean wants to memorise this expression and keep it forever.

“Absolutely nothing,” he breathes, and when he leans in to kiss him again, he swears he’ll remember this moment for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
